1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting module, notably for a motor vehicle. The lighting module is dual function, that is to say that it comprises a first lighting function of low beam type and, furthermore, a second lighting function of high beam type, complementing the low beam function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Car headlights are often provided with different modules, each module being dedicated to generating different types of lighting: high beams, dipped beams (also called low beam), fog lights, etc. In order to limit the bulk resulting from the arrangement of different modules within a same headlight, and at the same time in order to reduce the associated costs, it is desirable to combine different modules and/or to reduce the size of the modules within a same headlight.
In particular, the document U.S. 2011/0008753 A1 describes a device that makes it possible to combine the functionalities relating to the fog lights and to the dipped beam lights. For this, the document proposes the use of two semiconductor elements emitting light, each element being able to be selectively controlled in order to generate the type of light required by the driver. This type of module allows compatibility between the fog lights and the dipped beam lights within a single module. However, it does not make it possible to provide both low beam and high beam light functions.